1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to manufacturing and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for attaching parts to each other. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for attaching parts to each other using a fastening system.
2. Background
In manufacturing structures, different parts may be connected to each other to form the structures. Aircraft structures, such as the wing and fuselage of an aircraft, may be manufactured by attaching parts to each other. For example, without limitation, panels may be placed onto ribs to form a fuselage. Panels also may be attached onto spars and ribs to form a wing for the aircraft.
The attachment of these panels and other parts to each other may be performed by operators or computer-controlled machines. With operators, two operators may be located opposite to each other on a workpiece, such as a panel and a rib. The operators may install clamping devices to hold the parts together. Thereafter, a drill may be operated by one of the operators to create a hole. A rivet or other type of fastener may then be installed into the hole.
This type of process may be time consuming and expensive. Large computer-controlled machines may be used to drill holes and install fasteners to fasten the parts to each other.
In some cases, however, the shape of the structure and/or the location of fasteners may prohibit the use of these machines. In these cases, operators may still perform the drilling and fastener installation operations. As a result, depending on the design of the structure, the time and expense of installing fasteners may be greater than desired.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.